Tainted Loyalties
by Elina Peverall
Summary: It's been almost fifteen years since the Potter family lost their first born son. So when the rise of the Mortez assassins and the revelation of the Dark Lord's son are on the horizon, everything changes and the events of the prophecy unfold. (AU, Dark! Harry)
1. Prologue

**Tainted Loyalties**

 **By: Elina Peverall ;)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Inspired by the fan fiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story.**_

 **AN: Hello! I've been thinking about this story for a while now and have finally decided to write it down. I apologize if there are any run on sentences and wrong grammar, I promise to improve it and make this story as interesting as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C.**

* * *

 **Year 1981**

In a dark and dimly lit room, three figures dawn in dark cloaks with hoods covering their faces coward their heads and bowed deeply to their master the dark lord himself. So feared was he that his name was almost never mentioned. Just _almost_ , there was only one man who would dare say the name of the most feared wizard of all time Lord Voldemort, known and portrayed as the great leader of the light, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, defeater of the feared dark lord known as Grindelwald. Just by thinking of the so called leader of light did Voldemort boil with anger and grip his seat he half listened to the reports of his pathetic death eaters, more specifically the inner circle death eaters. Deeply thinking, the death eater named Barty, also known as Bartimus Crouch Jr. continued on with his report, unaware his master was barely even listening. Lord Voldemort's dark figure sat in the centre of the room; he was a tall figure with pale skin, dark hair and pair of ruby red eyes that were highlighted by his aristocrat features. Due to his long use of the dark arts, forever was he cursed with side effect of those red eyes. Although, personally he quite liked them, for no longer was he the orphaned half-blood Slytherin all those years ago and with the change of appearance it reminded him of how he came to be, leader of the dark side and the most feared wizard of magical Britain! Finally silence regained the room after Barty finished his report, the death eaters were shaking in fear, wondering perhaps they upset their lord through these reports and would be tortured for the next couple of hours. However, the silence was broken from the sound of the dark lord using his left hand's fingers was thrumming the wooden handle of his seat his face was a mask of no emotion, but his red eyes betrayed his thoughts of contemplation, deep in thought he was he absent mindedly pet his familiar the serpent known as Nagini, who was just as feared by the death eaters themselves, due to her large size and well known appetite of humans as delicacies. Noticing the end of the report, he stood up slowly while contemplating with himself on whether not he should just dismiss them. The silence was broken when he made up his mind, while he held his wand on his right; he conjured a pale green stone that looked like jade which seemed to thrum with magic,

"Tell me Lucius, do you recognize this stone?" He asked with his cold and high voice to one of his trusted followers and a patriarch of the Malfoy family. The Dark Lord's eyes bore into the blond haired aristocrat making him flinch as his eyes flashed with recognition and look at the ground before answering, "It is a blood stone my lord."

Voldemort motioned for him to continue, "The most prominent of pure blooded families have them and are used to identify a new heir being born to the family."

The dark lord looked at Malfoy, unsatisfied with the little information given to him. "That's it; surely you can offer more information Lucius? Bellatrix, would you care to share your knowledge?"

He looked over to his most loyal follower and powerful witch, who of course recognized the stone just as her brother in law Lucius had, after all she was a pureblood from the notorious house of Black.

"Often families would use them to identify if their children are perhaps filthy squibs in advance." She spat the word squibs in disgust treating it as a foul curse word.

"The stone will glow when the family magics recognize an heir is born until one of the members of the house touches it." She pauses, trying to remember more of her pureblood education that she had been taught so long ago.

"Upon their skins contact with the stone, the family member would have visions of the possible heir; which was often useful to identify the child." She finished, knowing she has satisfied her master with the right answer; a smile appeared on her face brightening as she bowed low to her lord making her wavy dark haired ebony locks move in the light. Bellatrix had pale skin, a slender frame, high cheekbones and dark eyes that seemed to be filled with a look of hunger and insanity. Like many other death eaters she was known for her thirst for torture and her fierce loyalty to her lord.

Voldemort nodded his head, satisfied with the answer while staring at the stone he spoke. "This stone was made for my ancestors, the blood stone of the house of Slytherin."

There were intakes of breath from the news, anything belonging to the family of one of the four founders was a rare find and considered a priceless artifact. However, the news they heard afterward shocked him to the core.

"Twenty one years ago, this stone however faint it may be, glowed none the less." He continued, his face giving a contemplating look. Many of his followers knew what this meant; it was believed that the Dark Lord was the last and only heir to Slytherin's line. It appears they were wrong, another heir was born to Slytherin's line and the question on all three of their minds was who?

As if reading their minds he answered, "Upon contact with the stone, I envisioned an orphaned young witch, with auburn hair and Slytherin's emerald eyes." He paused, thinking if he should continue. "At the age of two, she was adopted by muggles and was given the name of Lily Evans. Unaware, she was the daughter of scion Andrew Fedore Marchent and Victoria Marie Marchent nee Garissen. It was believed many years ago that the family died out during the Great War against Grindewald; however it turned out a daughter of the Gerissen family escaped and married into the minor house and gave birth to the child twenty one years ago. However, it was indeed unfortunate that the father two weeks before the child's birth died from a blood malediction and the mother past away giving birth in a muggle hospital hence, her ending up in a muggle family."

Silence greeted his answer; all three of the death eaters were in deep thought, they could not believe that the filthy mud blood Lily Potter was not all she seems. To think that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Garissen descendants of Salazar Slytherin still lived, it seemed almost imposable that there was another heir alive and yet none were aware of it. Crouch, mustered up his courage asked, "How did you address the situation master?"

The dark lord gazed at his follower carefully, "I did not, to this day I left her alone, and whether she lives or dies I did not confront her. Occasionally, I would have reports on her whereabouts and living but that was it. After all, the Garissen family may be descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself; but the line has long lost his ability. Due to this, the orphan would have been of very little use to me."

He paused a moment of thinking, "Those were my thoughts until a year ago, this very stone glowed, however far brighter. By then I knew, another descendant was born, but as a true heir to Salazar Slytherin, one with the gift of parseltongue."

Then he looked at each one of them directly and spoke quietly, almost a near whisper. "His name is Hadrian James Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Fleamont Potter. He is pureblood heir to the Potter family and the Gerrissen family and one of the two children of the prophecy."


	2. Ch 1:The Dark Prince Returns

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Inspired by the fan fiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story.**_

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed it so far and although it was only just the prologue there will probably be many things that I'll leave unanswered and will continue to do so in this chapter. This chapter will take place in the present time of the story and I'm planning on having the next chapter answer a bit of what is going on in the story and maybe some surprising revelations. I once again do apologize for any mistakes on grammar and spelling mistakes on my part and I'd be happy to have advice on how to further improves this story.**

* * *

 **August 1** **st** **1996**

"Why do you think the Dark Lord called everyone here?"

Severus Snape glanced at two new recruits from the sound of one of their voices, their lithe frame under the death eater robes. The other figure standing beside the one that spoke did not answer; in fact it was as if he did not even hear him speak. From the looks of it, his stance seemed tense and his eyes kept darting around the room.

"Hey, Jack! Are you even listening?"

No answer came, but by that time Severus was no longer eavesdropping. In a large chamber of their Dark Lord's base many of the Death Eaters waited, eager to fill their curiosity of their master's announcement. He arrived at the manor that was once owned by the Gaunts before they became bankrupt his only priority was to report to Dumbledore of this current meeting. Since it was normal for meetings and such, very rarely were all the death eaters summoned at early notice with great importance.

"Jack?" The man nearly yelled to his companion, who was strangely enough unaware but rather focussing intently at the door. He eyed the two closely and noticed that dozens of others in the room were just like the death eater he assumed the name to be Jack. Each one of them, staring intently at the door, there form slightly off as though they were preparing for a fight and neither paying attention to the others around them.

While watching the odd behaviour of certain death eaters, he neither noticed the dark lord entering the room. At the centre, the dark lord stood and also looked to the door, no matter how discreet he seemed to be. After a couple minutes of his silent stares, the large wooden doors opened and in came six figures. Each of them were wearing the feared and revered black cloaks, each having a different lining and patterned with an emblem and the familiar yet strange tattoos on their faces. They also carried the arcane weapons with glowing hilts thrumming with magic, by then Severus concluded they were of the Mortez assassins. Being a spy for the Order, Snape knew more about the infamous assassins then most and knew by looking at their cloaks they must be one of the elites in the guild. If what he heard was true, then they were very skilled in the art of their profession second to only to their supposed master. At first when he looked, none of the death eaters moved, each one of them starring silently and immobile as the assassins walked in without a word. All six of them walked in two separate rows, then stopping and facing their backs to the crowd they left a path all to the raised dais where the dark lord stood watching silently. Each one of them, bowing their heads low respectfully to what Snape thought was no one in particular.

"Jack what are you doing?" The unknown junior standing beside the supposed figure his attention was on yelled in exclamation. As Snape took a quick glance to the two death eaters he was watching previously he began to notice the supposed figure Jack, stepping forward from the crowedIn fact, he wasn't the only death eater who took a step out of the crowd, dozens of others that he recalled acting strangely took a step forward and towards the assassins. Without hesitating, they walked with sure and confident steps and as they were walking their clothes began to change. At one moment they were wearing the standard death eater robes then as if a glamour charm fell, tattoos appeared on their faces and they were soon wearing robes similar to the elite assassins with the exception of being a plain dark colour he without the lining. Not far from the assassins they stopped and bowed on their knees and soon he concluded they too must be one of the Mortez. As he watched the scene before him, he was suddenly distracted by the sound of heavy footsteps echoing in the door way. By then he knew why the assassins were bowing, at the entrance stood a figure dressed in the Mortez Cloaks all in black. The figure appeared to be a male and as he walked Snape could tell that he must be the leader because as he passed each of the assassins they bowed their heads lower in reverence. His cloak was pitch black and it was almost as if shadows followed him when he walked. Like the other assassins his face was covered with a long hood nearly covering all of his face.

"So, you have finally graced us with your presence." Finally the silence was broken as the Dark Lord stood from his throne and looked upon the figure that stood in front of him. While most would have cowered at the mere gaze of the Dark Lord, the leader of the Mortez assassins held the gaze unflinchingly. The Dark Lord studied the leader for a moment before looking across the room to the other assassins then at the death eaters. Satisfied with what he saw he continued to speak but in this case to all the occupants of the room. "My loyal followers, for years you've heard of the Mortez assassins. Skilled witches and wizards that can kill anyone they are paid to kill. The Mortez assassins they are called, very little is known of them and much less when it comes to their leader."

The Dark Lord paused while others in the room began look at the figure in front of him with a different light. From what Snape could tell if the assassins were here, much less their leader he knew the Mortez assassins will soon have a much bigger role to play in the war. However, Snape's assumptions of the man were confirmed with a surprising revelation.

"Allow me to officially introduce the leader of these assassins, Malcom Marvolo Gerissen."

At first many of the death eaters were silent, until several others gasped in surprise as recognition dawned them of the name. Snape's eyes widened as well fearing the leader of the assassins could not be him.

Voldemort gestured for the figure in front of him to take off his hood and the figures face was there for all to see.

"He and his assassins have decided to pledge their loyalty to me. Come forward my son."

The Dark Prince, Malcom Marvolo Gerissen heir and son of Lord Voldemort and his loyal follower Bellatrix LeSrange walked forward and bowed low to his father. The action soon being followed by the other assassins, each one of them bowed obediently towards the Dark Lord. Looking at the scene it was worse than Snape feared, the assassins have now joined the Dark Lord and his son has returned.

As if nothing occurred, the contents of the pensieve stopped moving and the images disappeared.

"Are these really your memories of what occurred in the meeting Severus?" Minevra McGonagall asked from across the table.

It's been almost an hour since the events of the meeting unfolded and Severus took in a sigh of irritation. When the death eater meeting finally ended, he excused himself and quickly apparated to the Order meeting knowing the others were waiting for him to report. Barely paying attention, he withdrew the memory into the pensieve while contemplating the occurring events as he seated himself on his usual place at the table. As the war continued, it was soon decided that it was no longer safe to hold such meetings at Hogwarts and hence it was decided to take place in one of the members' homes. Said members home was none other than one of his child hood nemeses, Sirius Black. While the two parties hated each other, they tolerated the other for Lily's and Dumbledore's sake. Black's home was none other than the ancestral Black family town home number twelve Grimauld Place.

"I agree with Minnie here, are these really Snivellus's memories." James Potter shot a retort from the other and of the table. As expected, Lily his wife soon slapped him after the remark and gave an apologetic glance towards Snape.

"I can assure you Minevra, James; these are real events of what has happened an hour prior. Voldemort's son has return and the assassins have now joined his cause." Albus Dumbledore stood up from the head of the table, no longer was there a twinkle in his eye from the news he received. Many of the Order members were silent, some of them even shaking as the fear. They knew the ministry already had many of Voldemort's followers but to think that now he'll have control of the assassins is also a sickening thought. Single handily, the news brought much dread in the Order members and many of them began to believe winning the war would be impossible.

"I believe Albus; you should explain the graveness of the situation to the younger ones." Alastor Moody gestured to the other members of the room, his magical eye still swivelling towards the far corners of the room, always alert. The older members suddenly remembered the children in the room, while children of the Order members were often left at home or in a separate room, it was later on decided that some of the children were old enough to participate in the meeting and explained why for the first time, five of children attended the meeting. They were Fred and George Weasley known as the Weasley twins, the "chosen one" Neville Longbottom and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, I apologize and thank you Alastor. As you already know from the Prophet, after the worrying disappearance of the Dark Prince two years ago a group of witches and wizards who call themselves the Mortez Assassins started killing those they were paid to kill by other magic users, often rich families who can afford to pay such killings. How such families contact these assassins is unknown and very little information is known about them. All knowledge about them is of witness accounts and evidence left behind. They're often identified by being dressed in dark hooded robes carrying weapons enchanted like the ones of old and strange marks on their faces."

Before Dumbledore could continue his explanation, Hermione Granger asked, "Pardon me headmaster, but the Daily Prophet never exactly gave much information on You Know Who's son, who is he and how did he disappear from the war?"

"An excellent question Ms. Granger, I believe we should ask our spy, he knows far more about the assassins and more specifically Voldemort's son then even I do."

At his response, many glanced over at Snape, suspecting him to answer, but it was to their surprise someone else Dumbledore looked to.

At the doorway of the room stood a young man who once, two years ago was none other than a Ravenclaw Prefect student that the professors of Hogwarts recognized. He was tall, with dark brown hair and grey eyes with a stern face as he walked quietly towards Dumbledore who gestured the man to stand beside him.

"Eric, my boy! You've made it, may I introduce you to Eric Walters our new Order member and spy for the Order. He is one of the two spies that have successfully infiltrated the Guild of Mortez and has provided myself with information recently."

Eric Walters greeted the headmaster with merely a nod, "Dumbledore."

It was rather surprising that it was possible to infiltrate the assassins, especially since not much is known of them but to those who knew the new order member they had a different reason in feeling that way. The professors and those that went to school with him always knew Eric as a quiet young man who focussed on his studies and interacted with any one in school and never got involved in anything. As such, his support in the war was never really confirmed, although it was obvious at the time he was a neutral and if things got bad he would have probably moved to the other side of the pond. Hence, why it was surprising that he would even participate in the war, much less join the Order, being raised in a pure blooded family who was raised with its ideals he might as well have become a death eater.

Meanwhile Dumbledore continued, "The other spy in the guild is one of the ministries and has been spying for them just as long as young Eric here. Now, my boy, care to answer Ms. Granger's question?"

Eric's emotions never showed when he spoke, "The Dark Prince's real name is Malcom Gerissen, the son of the Dark Lord and his loyal follower Bellatrix LeStrange."

Many flinched at his Eric's words but he simply ignored it, the most notable reactions were none other than said loyal follower's cousin, Sirius Black.

Then nodding to Severus he said, "As Snape knows, the Dark Prince was formally introduced to the death eaters twelve years ago and at the time he was only four. According to my knowledge the years prior, he was raised by his mother Bellatrix in the wizarding community in Russia and ever since his introduction to the death eaters he has been well guarded and trained by the dark lord himself and his inner circle. Over the years he started playing a much more active role in the war but mysteriously, two years ago he mysteriously vanished. Then in a matter of months, the Mortez assassins rose to power and not long after I started my career I was recruited by them and ever since, I've been spying for Dumbledore in secret."

When he finished he stood silently looked across the room, as he studied each Order member's face. Many of them stood silently, some who already knew the general information and read the Prophet weren't the least bit surprised but it was the newer members that had their eyes widening slightly.

"Speaking of spies and recruitment, if I'm not mistaken Professor, but you said Eric here was one of the two spies. Who is the other spy that infiltrated the assassins?" Nymphadora Tonks asked curiously.

Those who worked in the ministry or more specifically the senior aurors all knew the answer to that question.

"Due to some security reasons the name of the spy is classified but I believe since we now have our own spy the rest of the Order should know. The spy works for the ministry and was recruited not long after Mr. Walters here, although, the spy never reported another amongst the Mortez?" Kinsley Shacklebolt answered but gazed suspiciously at the new Order member. Eric simply ignored his suspicious gaze and continued to look at the other end of the room, watching the shadows with no emotion.

"Now Kingsley I trust young Eric here and you must understand that at the time Eric's position amongst the Mortez was uncertain. Hence, I could not properly introduce him to the Order, now any more questions before begin to address our new situation."

At first no one answered, most of the Order members still had plenty to think about with the many revelations until Albus continued, "As Severus reported, Voldemort's son has returned and being the leader of the assassins I have no doubt that the Guild of Mortez has officially sided with him also. With that in mind we must apprehend the Dark Prince at once in the hopes that we could not only weaken Voldemort's power and end the Mortez assassins as well."

With the headmaster's words hanging in the air soon, ideas and later on plans were made to stop the Dark Prince and the Order meeting shortly ended.

As many of the Order members left for their respective homes, the Weasley family being ushered home along with Hermione Granger to the Burrow by their mother Molly Weasley. The Potter also decided to leave, the head of the family James Potter waving goodbye to his fellow Marauders.

"Lily, what do you know of Eric Walters?" James asked his wife curiously.

It was late in the night and has been about an hour since they returned; Lily entered their room after checking on her son Henry Potter. Henry was born three years after the tragic event in Godric's Hollow and although the pain lessened from his birth, the memory of the event still pained her and she knew that her husband was also in pain.

"He was once a Ravenclaw student and was probably the smartest in his year." Lily spoke softly and sat down on the bed while glancing at her husband.

"Not as smart as you when we were in Hogwarts." James smiled as he approached his wife.

Lily didn't hear him and looked at the ground deep in thought, "In his seventh year his father was killed by accident in one of the death eater raids. I suppose that's why he started spying for the order, to avenge his father's death."

James nodded silently, he pitied the kid. Although he hated Snape, he respected his position as a spy and knew the job was not an easy one. To think the kid only a few years out of Hogwarts was already a spy was a sad thought.

"Do you really think we'll win the war James?" Lily spoke suddenly tears were in her eyes as she looked at him softly. The war took a lot from them and with the new revelations winning the war almost seemed impossible. Seeing Lily cry made James want to tell her that she was wrong, that the war would end soon and Dumbledore will defeat him but deep down he too was asking this question. _Will they ever win the war?_

He finally settled on answering her truthfully. Wrapping his arms around her he answered truthfully and held her as she cried.

"I don't know Lily."

He repeated those words twice and inside he prayed deep down to any entity that his family will be safe. If things truly turned for the worse he promised himself to send Lily and Henry far away and fight with Dumbledore to his last breath.

* * *

 **AN: I finally finished writing chapter 1. Yes! From now on I have deep respects for authors and other writers because writing my first story was a challenge. Although, I will admit it was fun to write and I wanted to read a story like this and I have a feeling others would like to read one like this too. I once again do apologize for any wrong grammar, miss spelling and run on sentences; I unfortunately do not have someone editing my story but myself. If you don't understand the story so far don't worry there will be more explaining in the chapters ahead. Any advice and questions, feel free to ask and I'll gladly answer them. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C. ;)**


	3. Ch 2:The Shadowsinger

**_Disclaimer: Inspired by the fan fiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this this story._**

* * *

 **August 4 1996**

Lucas slashed his dual blades with quick speed and growing impatient, he made another attack leaving his left side undefended.

Lex, the older opponent took the opportunity and attacked his left side. Disarmed, Lucas fell to his knees gasping for breath from the exhausting match.

"Get up boy. Again!" Malcom yelled from across the room.

He continued to watch and sighing as he turned, quickly losing interest in the match. Rubbing his temples with disappointment, he looked to his third in command and elite assassin Daphne. Daphne had a face of disappointment but not at the young boy, her disappointment was directed at her master.

"What!" Malcom snapped rubbing his temples.

"He's only a boy and yet you push him just as hard as the assassins." Daphne Greengrass stated. She looked at her master with something akin to sadness and pity.

"If I do not train him hard enough, he'll die before he even comes of age." Malcom's temper was slowly rising, the boy was stubborn and impatient too quick to act and will be the death of him soon enough. Daphne nodded with understanding, she decided to end the subject knowing that Malcom was not in a good mood.

Ever since the announcement of his identity as the master assassin and the dark prince, the ministry and the order have constantly been nagging their clients and less contracts were being made. Fortunately, with less contracts and assignments the assassins can now focus on assisting the Dark Lord in the war.

Daphne was then distracted by a yelp and a loud clatter of a sword falling echoed across the room. Lucas was gripping his left cheek as blood poured out from the deep cut. Lex, his trainer and assassin under her command, stopped mid swing and gave Lucas a quick break. He nodded in thanks and quickly left the training room, blood soaking his robes as he left.

The sight of blood made Daphne wince, while she'd seen blood from her countless missions she knew a cut such as that must be painful for Lucas. The boy was ten by now, and was taken as an apprentice by Malcom. He trained constantly and if his instructor Lex was right, could possibly take on a junior auror by now. Although the boy was very talented she knew he was also very stubborn. She remembered when Malcom brought the child in two years ago. At the time, he was only eight years old who appeared out of nowhere and decided to take the boy on as his apprentice. If Daphne didn't know better, she'd say he might have also taken on the father role in Lucas's life. Malcom was a harsh and strict leader, but deep down she knew he cared for Lucas just as much as he cared for her. _If only Lucas could understand just how much Malcom cared for him?_ Sighing, she shook her head and signaled her leave, following her young master's charge out of the room.

As Daphne left, Malcom watched her silently. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her but with the war going on and now his father's plans the more he realized how much endangered those he cared about truly were. According to his cousin Draco, his father was getting suspicious of his apprentice's origins and he knew such knowledge would be dangerous. With his father now aware of Lucas he had no choice but to let him participate in the war. Sending Lucas away would only gain more evidence of himself hiding something from his father. Although, Lucas wasn't his only main concern, so were his fellow elite assassins, especially his betrothed Daphne Greengrass a shadow singer.

Thinking back, he remembered when he first met her and when his father learned of her gifts. With his father's demands in befriending her, he never once did he regret his orders when he realized how much he cared for her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: September 22 1990**_

 _"Get up Malcom. Again!" Bellatrix yelled at the top of her lungs as she fired another dark curse._

 _Malcom, her son quickly dodged the curse and fired a spell of his own. When the jet of purple light passed her she cackled in delight, proud that her son casted a perfect bone breaker curse. Malcom gritted his teeth and growled in frustration. He was exhausted and was in need of some rest, but none the less his mother still insisted on training._

 _Finally, after an hour of non-stop curses being fired, Bellatrix called for the practice session over. Sighing in relief Malcom lowered his wand,_

 _"Excellent casting my son, you've made your mother so proud!" Bellatrix laughed in delight and gave her son a quick kiss on his forehead._

 _Knowing that it was a sign for him to leave, he thankfully hugged her and left the room._

 _As he walked around the corridors of his home, Gaunt Manor, he was deep in thought. It's been six years since his mother Bellatrix introduced him to his father, Lord Voldemort. At the age of four, he was excited to meet his father, never afraid that his father was the most feared man in magical Britain. He lived a normal life, in a secluded magical community in Russia with his mother telling him all about his father being the dark lord. At age four a week after his name day, he met his father for the first time and being deprived of a father he was nervous. Lord Voldemort spoke to him softly and asked him many questions on his life in Russia, satisfied with his answer he offered him a chance to stay in Britain with his father after Voldemort deemed him old enough to meet his father's servant the death eaters. At first, he was always accompanied with at least one inner circle death eater, after an "accident" occurred nearly costing his life. Since, at a young age and being the son of the dark lord, many despised his unofficial rank amongst them. Although, he preferred to not constantly be stalked around the manor, it also gave him the benefit of meeting his uncle Lucius and the other inner circle members like Barty. His uncle Lucius was his first relative he ever met, while he held the stern and regal role as lord to the ancient noble house of Malfoy, the patriarch cared deeply about his family especially his aunt Narcissa and his cousin Draco. Meeting his cousin the two instantly became fast friends and held a brotherly bond._

 _Speaking of friends his thoughts were interrupted by his much older friend and surrogate uncle Barty,_

 _"My Prince!" The man himself stood up from a pillar he was leaning on and gave an almost mocking bow. Malcom almost sighed; Barty knew how much it annoyed him when it came to such formalities. After finally arriving at his destination, an empty hall where he knew the inner circle member was, he impatiently scowled, "Must you call me that Crouch?"_

 _The death eater huffed and stood up properly with a smirk, "Must I answer my prince?" He ignored the reply and simply tapped his foot impatiently with a frown._

 _"Oh fine, I was merely jesting! I assume you're here for the mission?"_

 _The mission, he accompanied Barty and his uncle on many other assignments observing. Ever since the first one, he was now used to the sight of death and at least it was less disturbing compared to his mother's muggle hunts. He shivered at the thought of his last mother and son outing. He nodded silently in reply and Barty handed his usual black cloak._

* * *

 _Malcom watched patiently as one of the death eaters tried to disable the wards. They've been there for hours, waiting for the wards to finally fall, but like every other wealthy pureblood manor it was well protected. Luckily, the family hadn't considered putting on a fidelius due to many guests coming to their homes or else the mission would have been compromised. According to Barty, they were here to question and possibly eliminate the Lord of the family if they were to resist due to his many misgivings and troubles he's caused the dark lord. Lord Greengrass, a well-respected member of the magical community and claimed his family to be neutral in the war. While such decisions was not something they should care about, it turned out Greengrass was not so honest and was discreetly doing his best to end the death eater regime. He in fact, worked in the ICW and after the incident with Grindewald have been carefully monitoring Britain's situation but were forced not to interfere due to Minister Fudge's insistence. Due to this, through Lord Greengrass they've been secretly interfering and although being an important pureblood of society the death eaters had no choice but to stop him._

 _"My Prince." Malcom's thoughts were interrupted when one of the death eaters respectively motioned the manor in view._

 _"The wards have fallen my prince."_

 _He nodded silently and went to the front of their group and followed Barty as he led them into the manor._

 _It was dark, desolate and foreboding, with shadows lurking everywhere. It was silent, with the exception of the rain that appeared he was immediately on alert. Barty followed his lead and motioned the others to be attentive as well. They passed the foyer, as expected of a home for a rich family; valuable artifacts were proudly displayed across the manor._ _Passing multiple doors of the dark corridor the silence they grew accustomed to be interrupted by high pitched scream. The sound was quickly muffled and was replaced by noises of broken glass. Without thinking, he quickly reached the door with the source of the sound and taking a deep breath he went in. A jet of light soon passed him as quickly dodged it and the other death eaters came into what appeared to be a study. Spells zoomed by as parchment flew everywhere, taking on his opponent the wizard was non-other than Lord Greengrass himself. Nearly being hit by his blood boiling curse, Barty after taking the life of the Lady Greengrass went to his Prince's aide. With a carefully aimed cruciatus Greengrass fell to his knees in pain as another death eater summoned bindings._ _Crouch took on the lead making the ropes tighter he waited patiently as the death eaters began their search across the manor for evidence of his true loyalties. Half an hour layer, one of them handed a missive from the ICW with the evidence claiming him to secretly weakening politicians that seem to be supporting the dark lord's cause. Barty nodded, with the evidence in his hand "Joseph Greengrass, it appears you are not so neutral in the war as you claimed to be."_

 _The man didn't look at him; he kept a stern face and looked down, almost accepting his fate. With only half of the mission completed Barty looked towards him and beckoned him forward. It was a familiar action; Barty wanted him to kill the wizard. With practice ease, he drew his eleven inch Ash and Horned Serpent horn wand and took aime._

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

 _"Malcom." He ignored him, continuing his emotionless gaze on the pair of lifeless corpses. The Greengrass Lord's body laid behind him unmoving as he faced who he assumed must be his wife the Lady Elizabeth Greengrass and their daughter. A small girl possibly a year younger than him, a pity he thought, she could've continued the Greengrass line. Looking at the young child, barely old enough to even attend Hogwarts, a few months ago he would've been disgusted with the death of an innocent. But now, he barely felt the grief and despair one would feel with such an act. At a young age, he was raised to be accustomed to death, so that even when causing the act himself he would not even flinch._

 _"What is it now Barty?" He ended his line of thinking and looked at Crouch with a weary sigh._

 _"Houston found the Greengrass heiress."_

 _He nodded. While his only job was to merely observe and "have the honours" of killing the traitors, Barty treated him as the unofficial leader of the group. Claiming, that he needed to get used to the idea of leading the raids later on. Following the death eater Houston, they went down many corridors and stairs to what he assumed was the cellar. There was only one door, sealed shut with torches flickering in the entrance. The light causing shadows to unnaturally dance in the entrance. If it weren't for the heavy amounts of magic he could sense in the air, he would have assumed the cell to be abandoned._

 _"The girl is in there?" Barty asked_

 _The death eater nodded and as he advised caution when entering Malcom no longer paid attention. He looked at the shadows, the magic in the air almost calling him to enter. With a silent wave of his wand the doors opened._

 _"Careful Malcom!"_

 _It was dark, small and surrounded by stone walls. A figure, a girl his age which he assumed was the young heiress sat silently in the corner. Taking a step closer, "-Get away!" She spoke a high pitched voice that trembled with fear, her head still buried in her knees. Her long blond hair covering her face. He halted his step and motioned for Barty who now stood behind him to lower his wand. Barty meant to object but with his stern gaze he nodded and waited outside. The girl trembled in fear and looking at him fearfully. Cautiously, he took a step closer to her and with that sudden movement he knew he made a mistake. The single step startled the girl and with a wave of her hand, shadows moved up her arm and nearly striked him if it weren't for his quick reflexes._

 _"Are you alright my prince?" Barty who waited outside must have heard the commotion inside._

 _"There's nothing to worry about Barty, let me handle this."_

 _He turned back to the trembling girl who was now silently weeping. Incredible, he thought. Only one kind of magical wielder had the ability to have the complete control of shadows; Shadowsingers. A gifted group of wizards and witches who could travel through shadows and animate them to their will. The ministry classified their gifts as dark and over the years the gift became extinct,_ _until now._

 _"Please, it was an accident! I can't control it, you must believe me."_

 _She seemed to be whispering quietly barely moving now. Taking this as a sign she'd not attack further, he moved closer and crouched in front of her. The shadows seemed to recoil protectively around her but he ignored them and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Almost as if it was a trigger the shadows stood still and unmoving and the heavy presence of magic soon disappeared. Slowly, she looked up and gazed at him. Her face was stained with tears and she gazed at him with frosty light blue eyes._

 _"I presume you are the heiress of house Greengrass?" He asked._ _She slowly nodded in answer._

 _"Would you happen to know why you, in your own home happen to be locked in the cellar all alone with no way out?"_

 _She seemed to hesitate when answering, "My father, he locked me in here."_

 _Interesting, he thought. The man who was no longer in the land of the living was a fool. He had no doubt that the man locked his daughter up due to her gift. A gift that could have very well ended with her if she were continued to be locked up. Shaking his head he sighed, "Your father is dead."_

 _She looked at him with a neutral expression. "Oh."_

 _He raised an eyebrow, while he may not be raised like any average magical child, he knew better that this was not the usual reaction to the death of a parent at a young age. But admittedly a rather cruel parent, judging by the scars that were scattered across her arms._

 _"What about my mum and Tori?" She quietly asked_

 _He replied softly, "Your mother and sister are dead as well. Don't worry they had a swift death, no pain."_

 _She nodded sadly, "Are you going to take me away?"_

 _"Yes, because of your current situation you will need a new guardian and-" he stood up, looking at her intently he offered his hand "I have no doubt that my father would be interested in meeting you."_

 _She looked up at him, studying his face with curiosity then gingerly she accepted his hand. Helping her stand he said, "Now Ms. Greengrass, may I formally introduce myself. My name is Malcom Marvolo Gerissen, the Dark Prince and the son of Lord Voldemort."_

 _She came willingly and being raised as a pureblood gentleman he heald his arm out for her. She latched onto it like a life line and kept a firm hold on him as Crouch and the other death eaters led them back to the base. Their mission completed._

* * *

 _As expected Voldemort was indeed very interested in meeting Daphne Greengrass. When informed about her gift Malcom knew that his father would try to exploit it for winning the war. Hence, he wasn't surprised when he was ordered to befriend her. Although, even if his father never ordered him he knew he would still befriend her. After all, being raised in a secluded life until he met his father, he never really interacted with children his age. Also, from his observations Daphne must have rarely talked to children her age as well. However, he was surprised how far his father was willing to go to keep the Greengrass heiress under his control._

 _ **"You wish me to marry her?"** His voice was neutral as he spoke in the language of snakes. Gazing at his father, he didn't know what he should feel about this. As a child, he knew that he would never have a choice in the matter. Since, not just anyone can marry Slytherin's heir or more specifically Voldemort's heir. They were back in the manor the others now left to their own devices and Daphne being taken to the Malfoy's custody. Now, it was just him and his father in the hall where his father would normally address his death eaters._

 _ **"Yes my son."** Voldemort said in parseltongue, looking at him with his piercing ruby eyes._

 ** _"While she may be a ward of the Malfoys, it will not be enough. By binding a shadow singer to our house the blood of Salazar Slytherin will be stronger."_**

 _Ah, in other words, a child of Daphne and mine's could be another powerful asset for my father in the war. Yes, he thought. An asset or more specifically a tool._

 ** _"For now, you'll be betrothed to her officially under your alias with an ironclad contract. When your of age I expect the contract to be fulfilled. Do you understand?"_**

 _He nodded and bowing his head, **"Yes father."**_

 _And, knowing their discussion was over he swiftly took his leave._

* * *

 _"You're married to Greengrass!" Malfoy practically yelled._

 _"Betrothed Draco, betrothed and more specifically betrothed in an ironclad contract." He sighed looking at his cousin._

 _They were standing in the garden pond of Malfoy Manor. After his discussion with his father he needed someone to talk to and he also needed to inform Daphne, his betrothed of their predicament. While he initially thought talking to his cousin was a good idea, his reaction told him otherwise._

 _"Exactly, you're in an ironclad contract with her. You're practically married unofficially." Draco replied, attempting once again to skip a stone across the pond. Unfortunately, touching the water the stone immediately sank. Much to Draco's dissatisfaction, when his cousin threw the stone skipped three times. Of course, he thought. Draco was right he was practically married to her. While betrothal contracts were common among pureblood families, ironclad betrothal were much rarer. Simply because when ironclad, there is no way out of it and the contract must be fulfilled if not, then your magic would have stripped of you becoming a squib._

 _Draco huffed, "Well at least it was Greengrass. It could've been Parkinson you know or worse Bulstrode."_

 _He chuckled at the thought, under his other name he met many of the other children of the pureblood families and suddenly became thankful of being to betrothed to Daphne._

 _"Just wait till your betrothed Draco, then you'll understand my current situation."_

 _Draco looked at him, "I doubt I wouldn't have to wait long if you didn't kill the other Greengrass."_

 _"You and I both know I didn't kill her but her her father."_

 _It was Barty and another death eater who shot them down with a killing curse for retaliating. He knew that his uncle Lucius was planning on having a betrothal between Daphne's younger sister, Astoria Greengrass to further improve their connections amongst the neutral families._ _After that, Draco didn't say a word as the two boys continued to skip stones into the pond._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

* * *

Looking back it was a fond memory, when his aunt Narcissa, Draco's mother ushered the two boys inside he remembered trying to find Daphne to tell her of the news.

He didn't know what to expect when telling her about their betrothal. Similar to her reaction of her father's death, she merely nodded dumbly then cried on his shoulder when he offered her comfort. Ever since, she slowly opened up to him and became more confident in herself. She and Draco soon saw each other as siblings and he was glad that his father ordered a betrothal between them then some random pureblood heiress after finding out he truly did care for her.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry! I thought I could update once a week but then I realized how wrong I was.**

 **In this chapter we have Lucas's first appearance (Lucas is an OC that I created and so is Eric Walters from last chapter** **) as the apprentice of the master assassin Malcom Gerissen. We also get to see Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy, Malcom's betroth and the other his cousin. I'd like to think, that without the war or if they were on the same side they could've been best friends.**

 **I'll try to update sooner next time I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C. ;)**


	4. Ch: 3 Meeting Lucas

**_Disclaimer: Inspired by the fan fiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J. K. Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story._**

 ** _AN: Hello it's Anne C. here! (AKA Elina Peverall) I sometimes wonder if anyone is still reading this, but my family says I'm just paranoid. Looking back at my story I feel like I could've written it better. Let me know what you think. Any advice, recommendations I'll gladly listen to._**

* * *

 **August 25th 1996**

"Behind you!" Shouted Nathaniel Pierre

His twin Emily quickly looking up ducked from an incoming spell.

He hissed in furry as the blood boiling curse nearly hit his sister. Thankfully, she quickly dispatched the foolish auror that dared harm her. Her hood fell long ago, revealing her dark brown hair like his and the same grey eyes similar to the Blacks. But like himself and every other Mortez assassin she had a mark on her face, technically like a tattoo like the dark mark. But unlike those horrid marks these tattoos, marks he corrected himself were the marks ancient wizards wore to strengthen their magic and were marks of who they were. He himself had a Lynx tatto for his animagus and a patronus, his sister having an owl on her face in mid flight. Both of them having Anglo-Saxons runes strengthening them, the meaning behind the runes very few in the wizarding world would recognize.

Looking at his sister, he noticed her eyes glowing briefly a small sign of her seer ability, "We're late." She said softly. He nodded, taking a quick glance at the auror that fired at his sister. A quick look into the pathetic man's mind he sneered in disgust and firing a silent curse in anger. His sister turned around looking at him questionly, he ignored her and continued on forward to their destination, after all they were late.

Bodies of aurors, either dead or seriously injured lay before them. They ignored them and stepping across the blood coated hallways they arrived at the room, neither knocking as they entered. The room appeared to be an office. A man was kneeling, bound and appeared to be silenced by magic.

"The two of you are late." Draco Malfoy spoke up.

Draco their fellow elite assassin and second in command _unfortunately,_ stood their in front of the kneeling man his wand out ready to aim a curse.

"We were delayed." Emily spoke up behind him.

He immediately noticed Draco's eyes softening just by looking at her, he really should watch him carefully.

His eyes narrowed, "Yes, it seems Crouch is just as paranoid as Moody, unless he was informed of our attack."

Draco nodded satisfied with the answer, his wand immediately turned into his usual long dagger and slit the man's throat. Immediately, the life in the man's eyes disappeared. Bartimus Crouch Sr. was dead.

Looking back, he would have never thought the pounce to kill his enemies in the "muggle way" but over the past two years Draco began to change. In fact, all six of them the elite assassins began to change, no longer were they naive and innocent.

Draco stood up the light in the room revealing his mark, a falcon. _Fitting,_ he thought, _he always did have a piercing gaze like a falcon._

* * *

 **The Mortez Have Striked Again!**

 ** _By: Rita Skeeter_**

 **This morning in the ministry of magic, ministry employees arrived for another day of work only to recieve a shock of a life time. On the fifth level in the department of International Magical Cooperation, workers discovered auror bodies some seriously injured and others dead. Upon further observation, there was also the discovery of Bartimus Crouch Sr.'s body being amongst them, with the familiar cause of death being by what is identified as a blade with the wounds laced with the unidentified venom that the assassins use. ( Which many wizards have been calling the Morté Poison) With this evidence there is no doubt that these were the cause of the Mortez assassins. Not long after the discovery, a death eater raid came right after attacking a small town of muggles accompanied by non other then the Mortez. According to my sources in the Ministry I came upon some horrible news. The Guild of Mortez has aligned with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! As for the magical community, many witches and wizards have stated their concern and have demanded the ministry to put a stop to these assassins and end their reign of terror.**

 **As a fellow witch of the magical community, I too express my concerns and hope the auror's would put a stop to them immediately!**

James Potter dropped the newspaper on the table and sighed. Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she placed breakfast on the table.

"Was it that bad?"

James looked up, his son Henry was looking at him with a worried gaze. He sighed, taking his wand he quickly banished the paper and looked back at his son. Lily looked at him concerned. He knew what they meant, early in the morning he received a floo call from Amelia to come to the ministry immediately. Quickly he put on his robes and fearing the worse he entered the fifth level. There, he saw dozens of his fellow aurors, blood on the floor. Sirius and many others who were called like him also stood still at the sight. The assassins had attacked the Ministry. His only hope then was the next Order meeting they would finnaly have a plan to apprehend the Master Assassin.

"Let's not get your dad to answer that." Lily said.

Henry immediately nodded, understanding that Now was not the time to ask such a question.

"You're all packed up Henry?" James quickly said.

Henry stood up, "Yeah. Just the clothes and my broom right?"

Although there was still a dull at atmosphere due to the events prior, Henry was still excited for the events ahead. The Weasley family were order members and Molly Weasley graciously offered Henry a chance to stay with the other Weasleys while her husband Arthur and his parents head off to the Order meeting.

"Yeah, Henry. Although, careful with the broom ok? Don't want your mother here grounding you again." he winked.

Lily gave him a disapproving stare and the other Potters quickly laughed.

* * *

"Albus we must do something about this!" Kingsley said. He layed the newspaper in front of Dumbledore.

The headmaster sighed; as chief warlock of the wizangamot and supreme mugwump he was immediately notified of the attack and was forced to report to the emergency ICW meeting. What happened next were many representatives demanding to interfere and handle the assassins before things got out of hand. Which would have been exactly that if it weren't for Minister Fudge forbidding the ICW from interfering and claiming the ministry able to handle it.

"Did you know about this?" Moody demanded.

Albus looked up, thinking Alastair was asking him. He was then mistaken, for it was Eric the Mortez spy.

Like always, Eric face remained impassive. Many Order members were hushed from their talking. They too, giving a silent demand.

"Did you know about this Eric?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Eric looked towards Dumbledore, his face hardening. "No, I did not."

"What do you mean no?" Moody asked again.

"I may be a member of the Guild but my rank amongst the assassins prevents me from knowing as much."

Walters words left silence in its wake.

"Perhaps Eric, it is better if you elaborate more on your work as a spy to them."

Walters nodded, "Besides the master assassin, there are the elites, aces and the novices. The elites report to the Dark Prince, personally and have six novices assigned to them. While the aces were six assassins assigned to the Dark Prince himself and were once in charge of recruitment. The Elites often deal with the contracts and assign them to us novices. From what I gathered, the Guild of Mortez was originally founded by the master assassin and his elites. I myself am a novice assassin asighned to Elite Panther; one of the six elite assassins."

Sirius snorted, "Elite Panther? Obviously not a real name."

Eric nodded, "Indeed Mr. Black, those are the names we were to address them and the only ones we were made aware of. According to my other colleagues, they too were unaware of an attack on the Ministry. Meaning it was neither the Aces or the Novices that were assigned but rather the Elites thenselves."

"Is it possible to move up a rank, possibly an ace to gather more information?" Remus spoke up.

Eric sighed, "Unfortunately that would not be possible without myself getting caught. The Dark Prince pickes his aces himself and I have no doubt he'd see my true intentions. Also, even if he didn't discover myself a spy, the master assassin is not interested in moving members up the ranks. With the exception of his apprentice, there has been no new member to the Guild and those in it have remained in their respective ranks."

"Apprentice?" Nyphadora spoke up.

Many looked curious as well. It was the first time they've ever heard of this 'apprentice' assassin. While many aurors in the ministry have begun to identify certain assassins based on their robes. Like the elites having different animal markings and much more complicated designs for the robes. The aces having a smaller marking of a wyren and the novices with just rune markings and robes lined with a different colour that match some of the Elites. They've never seen an assassin in a different cloak then the ones they've already seen.

Eric answered, "Two years ago, a few months after the ranks were filled up. The master assassin, the Dark Prince introduced his apprentice, a child. A boy who by now should be ten. From my observations, the Dark Prince is very protective of the boy known as Lucas. The aces and the elites are the only ones who interacte with him with the exception of trusted novices who train him."

"Why would the Dark Prince care for this boy?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I don't know, for now his position amongst the assassins is unknown. While he is trained by the aces and a few novices, I have no doubt only the elites and the master assassin truly know."

"So the master assassin does care about someone besides You Know Who and Bellatrix. A boy no less. Is it possible to use him to lure the Dark Prince into a trap." asked Kingsley asked.

While some had a contemplative look, thinking the merit of such a plan others were a little upset at suggesting the idea.

"Kingsley how could say that? The apprentice Lucas is just a boy, a ten year old in fact. Younger then our Henry!" Lily demanded.

Like a few, she expressed her concerns. While she understood that they must apprehend the Dark Prince to stop the Mortez and weaken You Know Who, the thought of using a chid disgusted her. _Really, would they actually stoop so low as to use children in the war?"_

"Lily I don't think we have much of a choice." James said softly.

She looked towards him. Horrified that he would agree to this.

"Lily you have to understand. We don't have much time, the assassins have already attacked the Ministry and we need to take their leader before any one else gets attacked. We've been discussing plans for days now, this is the only plan that could possibly lure the master assassin out. How many more witches and wizards lives will be lost before we come up with a better plan?"

Lily stood silently. She knew this was the only way.

"I'm afraid my dear that James is right this is the only suitable plan to lure Malcom Gerissen out." Dumbledore stood up, "Eric, try to find out where young Lucas is and the best time to capture him."

Eric nodded, "Yes Dumbledore."

"Excellent, I believe this meeting is now officially over. We will have a plan soon enough I believe."

Many Order members quickly left the room to their respective abode. However there were still two members in the room.

"Are you alright Neville?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Neville Longbottom who stayed silent for most of the meetings nodded silently. His thoughts were conflicted. They finally had plans to stop Voldemort's son. While the thought assured him that they still had a chance to end the war, he still dreaded when the time finally came. For according to Dumbledore, it was his destiny to defeat Voldemort.

"You Know Neville, I'm sure Molly and the rest of our children won't mind if you stay with us tonight. Besides, I have no doubt that Lady Longbottom is expecting you to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Neville said.

Arthur Weasley smiled and offered his arm for them to apperate. Neville was still deep thought but accepted the arm nevertheless. He needed time to think, perhaps it would do some good to be away from home and contemplate in the comfortable atmosphere of the Burrow.

* * *

 **AN: Hello once again!**

 **Merry Christmas to you all from up here in Canada. I originally planned on posting this chapter yesterday on Christmas Eve but unfortunately did not have enough time to finish it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far and please let me know how I should further improve it.** **Any thoughts? Comments? Improvements? Please let me know. Thank you for reading my story so far and I guess this chapter is my gift to you guys. (Well sort of!)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C. ;)**


	5. Ch: 4 The Guild of Mortez

_**Disclaimer: Inspired by**_ _ **the fanfiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to J K Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story.**_

 **AN: Hello once again! I'd like to apologize if there are any spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoy the story so far. Also, I've been reading the reviews and I appreciate it when you guys share your thoughts on the story.**

 **So, to answer some of them:**

 **-There will most likely be some pureblood's point of view, because Malcom being raised by Bellatrix and later on living in Gaunt Manor he was surrounded by many purebloods. Also, all six of the elite assassins who Malcom trusts are purebloods as well.**

 **-Yes, Lucas will definitely have a major role in the plot and the story as a whole (although Malcom will still be the main character).**

 **-Yeah, when I was reading it again, I didn't really put much detail on the background of the story. That was never my intention. My plan is that more will be revealed through flashbacks and short explanations as the story continues and when the revelation comes in. Don't worry; I will try my best not to bore you with just explanations and flashbacks.**

 **No doubt by now you've figured out what Malcom's connection with the Potter family is (not that hard to figure out). But for now, said connection will be revealed in the story in about three or more chapters.**

 **So, Malcom is Harry?**

 **-Said person does know other children from Slytherin other than Draco Malfoy (and Daphne Greengrass). Although in one of the chapters, I did write that he met Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and many others at a party under a different name (for precaution because there were probably ministry officials at the party).**

 **-I never really thought about him having Slytherin as his last name. At the time I just came up with a different family that would be decedents of Slytherin (like the Gaunts) to explain his relation to Voldemort. Although, that would have made it a cool introduction for Malcom (like when he introduced himself to Daphne), but because I've already written his last name as Gerissen I'll just stick with that. Maybe next time he could have taken the Slytherin name. Thank you for pointing that out!**

 **-Why Malcom? Hmm, at the time someone I knew suggested it for no apparent reason and because I didn't have Wi-Fi there to search up some other name I just stuck to it when writing my story. Next time I** **do write a story, maybe you guys could suggest some names for Harry.**

* * *

 **August 26** **th** **1996**

Looking back at him was a pair of emerald green eyes that reminded him of killing curses. His emerald green stared back at him from the mirror in his old room in Gaunt Manor. His reflection was a figure of a young man of sixteen years with messy ebony locks and green eyes. Said figure; also looked very similar to another man, a senior auror wizard working for the Order.

"Malcom?" His musing was quietly interrupted by his mother knocking on his the door.

He turned away from the mirror, "You can come in now."

The door then opened and his mother; Bellatrix LeStrange came in.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you now." She said softly, taking in his appearance.

It's been nearly two years since she had a proper look at her son. In the middle of the room staring back at her was a younger version of the Dark Lord. Although, instead of ruby red eyes shaped like slits were her grey eyes that all members of the Black family had with its families features as well. She than noticed something off with her son's appearance, while it's been months and he definitely looked older, there was something off with his usual look. His hair had a messier look to it and his eyes while grey glowed with specs of green.

She sighed, "You shifted to your other form didn't you?"

Malcom looked up at her, the green specs in his eyes disappeared and his hair became straighter, revealing his assassin markings of a Wyren on the side of his face.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see my natural form?"

She didn't bother answering; her son already left the room leaving her behind silent in thought. Back in Russia, Bellatrix remembered when she cared for Malcom in secret. Raising him, she soon discovered his metomorphagus ability he inherited from her which became apparent when no longer did he look like Potter but more like a Black. His change of appearance became even more apparent when at the age of four when he first met his father the Dark Lord. Although, the question not long ago he asked began to worry her. It's been many years since she last caught him shift to his original form. While there was nothing wrong with doing so, it worried her that Malcom knew just who he looked like when he turned back to his birth form. Said knowledge was revealed to him not long after he met his father at the age of four.

* * *

"I assume my orders are running smoothly?" Voldemort asked.

Malcom stood up after bowing low to his father; they were in the same large room that his assassins and he were first introduced not long ago.

He nodded, "The novices and aces are handling the usual contracts with our clients while my elites are fulfilling most of your orders with the exception of the one you entrusted me."

His father then walked towards him, "Excellent my son. No doubt your actions two years ago; has proven yourself as my heir and has sped the process of us wining the war."

Malcom looked up sharply, "You no longer disapprove of me leaving?"

"No. Your reckless actions two years ago will never be something I approve of."

Malcom nodded in acceptance. Looking back, he remembered how brash and foolish his actions were which only continued to anger his father further. But he couldn't help and reply, "But you cannot deny father, that by leaving and starting the Guild it has made your plans much easier."

"Perhaps you are right." Changing the topic his father said then said, "I must congratulate you once again Malcom, befriending many of the purebloods in the other schools has made recruiting members of your Guild faster."

"Yes, it is also thanks to my elites that I was capable of even of founding the Guild of Mortez."

"The elites you say." Voldemort murmured.

His father then turned his back on him deep in thought, "Speaking of the Mortez, I am quite curious about your recent assassin who is carefully guarded by your elites and aces."

"Are you speaking of my apprentice?"

He nodded, "What are your plans with the boy, Lucas was it?"

The Dark Lord turned around once again, studying his expression curiously. "Just what are you hiding Malcom?"

His face remained passive and was thankfully saved from answering by the door opening. A death eater, possibly a new recruit rushed in to report another raid to his master when he was hit with a crucio causing him to cry out in pain.

"Fool! I specifically ordered not to be interrupted at this time."

Taking his leave, Malcom quickly used this opportunity and bowed before attempting to leave.

"Malcom!"

He halted mid step. Voldemort, after ending the curse continued, "This discussion is not over yet. I expect the next time we meet with an answer."

Knowing it was best to leave he nodded silently and left. He dreaded the next time he'd be called to meet his father. No doubt next time he'd have to reveal the truth about his apprentice Lucas.

* * *

Alexander Ivanov and Fedor Vasiliev apperated to their client's shop, both wizards were notable for their aristocratic features and both had dark hair, Alex having dark brown eyes and Fedor's being a pale blue. The two Russian friends and secretly elite assassins stood near the entrance of the shop waiting. Then, their client Coractacus Burke the current owner of the shop Borgin and Burkes appeared from the shadows.

Fedor who stood behind Alexander spoke up, "The contract has been fulfilled. You'll have confirmation when you look at the Prophet tomorrow morning."

The shop owner nodded and paid the two assassins. "And the book?"

Fedor gestured to his friend Alexander, who in his arms carried a thick tome that formally belonged to their target who stole the book from their clients shop not long ago. Alexander Ivanov stepped forward and handed the dusty and tattered looking tome, titled Magick Moste Evil.

Burke inspected the book carefully, "It was a pleasure doing business with you kind sirs."

Alexander snorted and quickly took the money that their client gave, the elite assassin then apperated away.

Fedor Vasiliev who was still in the shop looked around carefully, "Will we be expecting more contracts from you?"

Burke nodded.

"Excellent. You know how to contact the guild from now on. Find the novices that are disguised who patrol along the alley. Pay only a single galleon with the information on your intended target and how much you're willing to pay. You can pay the rest when the assassin assigned to the task comes to collect the money."

When Fedor finished giving their client the instructions he quickly left through apperation.

Fedor Vasiliev appeared in front of his friend who stood waiting for him in one of the many back alleys of Knockturn.

Alexander Ivanov asked, "So, will Caractacus Burke be a usual client of ours?"

Fedor smirked, "Maybe. We'll never know unless our dear Emily tells us."

He then looked at his fellow elite; Alexander had a small frown on his face. "I notice a lot of things we do now rely on Emily."

"Careful Alex, while it is true that Emily's gift as a seer is quite useful, it's best if her brother Nathaniel doesn't hear about this."

"It was not meant to be an insult Fedor, but an observation." Alexander replied.

The two finally arrived to their intended destination. They were greeted by many novices passing in and out of an old tavern in Knockturn Alley; many lower rank assassins greeted them with a simple nod. In which the tavern was also secretly the location of the Guild underground. The tavern located in one of the dark and forgotten corners of the alley had few visitors that were not the Mortez themselves. The building itself was also heavily guarded by the assassins guarding and each of the Mortez were even sworn under magical oaths from divulging such information. Giving the money to the bartender, who was a disguised ace, the two elites stepped through the back door and entered a large hall that led underground. Towards the end of their journey, they were then greeted by two aces guarding a large door. Like every assassin who entered the guild, the two aces showed their respective markings. On the side of his face, Fedor had a panther mid leap, his friend Alex having a leopard representing their respective animagus forms with the usual runes surrounding them. Upon looking at their markings, the aces then nodded their heads in greeting and opened the door for them.

Stepping into the room they were greeted by the sight of the guild. A large chamber filled with dozens of assassins sprawled about sharpening their skills through training. The headquarters of the Mortez was not only where assignments were handed out, but a place for many of its members to train and the higher ranked assassins have their meetings. Passing many of the Guild's members, who upon recognition bowed their heads in respect they approached their fellow elites who were in the middle of fierce dual.

The Pierre twins were battling each other with blades and magic. Spells were being cast and steel upon steel could be heard clashing against each other. Emily Pierre, the topic of their previous conversation took notice of their arrival and stopped attacking her older twin.

"My dear Emily tell me, has the master assassin returned yet?" Fedor walked into the dueling ring and completely ignoring her brother took her hand in greeting.

When Emily's hands were free, she completely ignored the younger Russian wizard and turned towards Alexander, "Alex, how was your assignment with Burke?"

Fedor standing beside his friend looked almost offended by being ignored.

"Don't you know the answer already?" Alex asked.

"Just because my sister is a true seer, does not mean she can predict everything. Her abilities are limited to only a handful of visions that come to her randomly." Nathanial spoke up.

"And what of prophecies?" Alex retorted.

The elder twin stood almost protectively in front of his sibling, the young wizard looking at the two with disinterest. Emily Pierre looked at the scene with exasperation. It seemed almost impossible to her that the elites can work together, much less lead the Mortez in Malcom's absence. And yet, she was proven wrong all with the one single thing they agreed on, following Malcom. All six of the elite assassins; Draco, Daphne, Alex, Fedor, Nathan and herself all sworn themselves to Malcom and that was the one common thing they had with each other. While it was only half true that the elites only tolerated each other, she herself was quite friendly with the other female in the elites, Malcom's betroth Daphne Greengrass.

Thinking about their leader also made her remember just how and what made them follow Malcom in the first place. Like the other elites besides Daphne and Draco who knew the Dark Prince far longer than them, they first met Malcom in a ball for pureblood gatherings. Under a different name, Malcom approached them and soon after he left, the future master assassin made quite the impression on the Pierre twins. Amongst the purebloods in France, it was common knowledge that the daughter of the Pierre family was a seer. Due to such knowledge, many tried to take advantage of their relation with Emily, one even going so far as to demand a betrothal. Fortunately, Malcom intervened, stating under his other name that the twins were under his family's protection and the pureblood had no right in demanding such a thing. After the incident, the twins began interacting with the Dark Prince and slowly began to respect Malcom and the twins even found a best friend in him. Also, according to Alex and Fedor their first meeting with Malcom was nearly the same, giving them a good impression of the Dark Prince and made them respect him highly.

"So when will bird brain finish his assignment?" Fedor asked.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by his comment. She like the rest of the elites knew just who he was referring to, Draco Malfoy's mark was a falcon and with the animosity between the two, Fedor had taken to calling the Malfoy heir bird brain. The comment further suited Malfoy when a few years ago the wizard was always quick to react to his emotions, which Malcom often disapproved of.

"Really Fedor, since when did you care about Draco?" asked her brother Nathan.

Fedor huffed, "I was just curious to know when he'll be coming back. Besides, our dual isn't quite over yet."

Alex and Emily sighed; the dual between the two elites was a regular occurrence. Both assassins claimed to be master practioners of magic second only to Malcom and while Draco being Malcom's cousin was technically second in command Fedor would still challenge Draco constantly. The duals between the two elites were almost always fierce and ended in draws with the occasional win followed by a rematch. These duals also became one of the main entertainments for the other assassins after completing their assignments.

Looking at Fedor Vasiliev she spoke up, "I doubt you'll have to wait long Fedor. Draco is a skilled enough assassin to finish his assignments soon." She then added, "In fact, far faster than even your capable of."

As expected the elite assassin huffed in annoyance and turned away, finding one of his novices to dual instead.

* * *

"Come on Adrian! Let me come with you guys, I promise I won't interfere on your next assignment."

Lucas was practically on his knees now. The aces and he were well aware that Lucas was forbidden from accompanying any of the assassins, not even the aces on missions without Malcom's permission. The only time Malcom allowed it; was when he himself was with Lucas or the elites themselves, but going with them was becoming a less occurrence since the Mortez were involved in the war. Hence, why the youngest assassin had to beg in order to come with the aces; that was if they would ever allow it in the first place. Unlike the novices, who rarely meet the master assassin and would not want to face his wrath or even their elites should they be made aware that he went with them without permission, Lucas took to asking his masters aces instead. The aces were ranked only slightly lower to the elites and often interacted with Malcom and took direct orders from him as well. With this in mind, it was why Lucas concluded the aces would have less fear being in already a higher rank, since Malcom trusted those second only to the elites who he knew personally.

"Give the kid a break Adrian! Perhaps if you let him, he'll stop complaining from now on," replied Martha, another one of Malcom's aces.

Lucas stood between the two looking up at them expectantly, Darius, the other ace that stood behind him watched the scene unfold. Currently, the three aces and Lucas were in a private training room that was often used for the aces, the room was located near the main hall where you could still hear the loud clashing of metal from the other assassins training. The three aces previously came from another mission in Little Hangleton.

Adrian sighed, "Darius help me out here!"

Said assassin only raised his arms silently, almost pleading to be left out of this particular discussion.

"Please Adrian! It's only one assignment and since you aces are supposed to be guarding me you might as well bring me along."

Martha replied, "That may be so kid, but right now it's supposed to be just me babysitting you while these two idiots have fun."

Darius snorted while Adrian huffed in annoyance.

Lucas stood up, brushing invisible dirt from his knees, "Fine, but if you let me come I'll train harder during practice and won't complain anymore!"

"As if you'd ever stop complaining when the master assassin is not around."

"Than… I'll, I'll tell Malcom what you've been doing with the money you get from the assignments."

Adrian looked at him worried, "He wouldn't believe you."

"I was there when it happened. Nathan showed me how to extract my memories into a pensive recently; all I have to do is show him."

Darius laughed at him, "Who knew he could blackmail you Adrian."

"You two might as well take him along," replied Martha.

Like Darius previously, she was watching the scene unfold. She had no problem with the two aces taking Lucas along with them; she did have better things to do than train the apprentice anyways.

"Fine you win."

"Yes!"

"Just this once Lucas and you better not tell him about this you hear me?"

"Yeah sure."

Adrian sighed, he had a bad feeling about this and his only hope now was that the master assassin may never find out about this.

"Great so where will we be going?"

Darius answered, "We're going to one of the Shafiq family estates near Hogsmeade to retrieve an artifact."

Lucas nodded silently and followed the three aces out of the room and into the training hall, Martha stayed behind while the other three headed out for their latest assignment. Unfortunately, all four of the assassins were unaware that they were not the only person in the room. Eric Walters cancelled the disillusionment charm and crept out of the shadows slowly. There were spells along the room to prevent others from eavesdropping outside; the only problem was Walters was already inside the room so such spell was useless against him.

Discreetly, Eric walked out of the room and quickly left. Nodding to the other assassins that he passed by he quickly apperated to his home and made a floo call to Dumbledore. Deep in thought, he knew that soon enough they'd be able to capture the apprentice and possibly lure the Dark Prince out and capture him as well, maybe than they'll have a true shot in winning the war. What was needed to be done now was to inform Dumbledore of the location and call the rest of the Order to capture him.

* * *

 **AN: Once again, I do have to remind you that it's my first time writing fanfics (that's why I look forward to your opinions on the story). I also know how frustrating it is when people writing stories don't update them soon enough or just abandon them, especially when the story is really good. I was originally not planning on doing such a thing, but as I'm writing my notes for the upcoming chapters I had to stop a lot to figure out how to write it the way I want the event to happen. I do have an idea for how the plot of this story will be so far, I'm just worried how I'll write the scenes in the middle. This story will no doubt not be as long as Darkness Within, but still is a story inspired by it. I originally wrote this story because I wanted read one similar to Darkness Within, where Harry was raised by Voldemort (or in this case Bellatrix) and was seen as his son. Therefore, it will possibly take longer for me to post the next chapter of this story, but I'll try not to abandon in. I just want to let you all know that because it's my first time writing fan fiction stories that I would appreciate it if you don't have any high expectations for it (this story was also written for my amusement).**

 **Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the story so far! Yes we are nearly reaching the part where the plot officially begins; the first few chapters were what I planned to lay out the story so far.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C. ;)**


	6. SNEAK PEAK- Ch:5

**_Disclaimer: Inspired by the fanfiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to J K Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story._**

 **AN: I'm sorry if it seemed I abandoned this story. I am currently working on another one that I'm sure I'll finish before this one. If you want to check it out feel free to. I'd also like to remind you once again that I'll be editing my stories myself and that if I make a spelling mistake or improper grammar then it's probably something I missed when checking. I hope you'd forgive me!**

 **(So this chapter is a sneak peak for the actual Ch: 5 "Kill Two Birds With One Stone". The reason why I'm doing a sneak peace of Ch: 5 is because posting this chapter took longer than the other ones and the least I could do is show you that I am actually working on it. I'll also have to warn you that writing fight scenes are not easy for me so any advice please let me know. Since this is a sneak peak no doubt it will be short, don't worry I'll post the real chapter soon.)**

 **Shout Out to those who commented and reviewed! I love reading them and getting good advice on how to further improve my stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**

"Speech"

 **"Flashback"**

* * *

"Lucas get back here!" Darius whispered loudly.

Lucas ignored him and shot straight passed the corridor away from them, plunging himself into darkness and further away from the exit. He knew that disobeying Darius and Adrian especially on a mission he wasn't supposed to be on would lead to trouble but he needed to confirm what he saw.

Finding the room at the end of the corridor he took a step in with the memory of why he went this way in the first place.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **"Please not Lucas! Not Lucas Please!"**

 **"Step aside!" The man hissed and took an object out of his cloak. It appeared to be a long stick, its tip glowing emerald green. A wand perhaps, it looked quite similar to the one Harry had.**

 **"No, not Lucas!"**

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

 **A jet of green light shot out and the last thing he saw was the billowing of that dark and foreboding tattered cloak he wore.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

A long black curtain continued to billow in the wind from the open window. Said curtain was tattered similar to the tattered cloak he saw years ago. He heaved a sigh, " _idiot" he thought. He knew deep down that he was just seeing things, for that cloak was burned two years ago and the body with it._

"Lucas were you not listening?!"

Said boy looked up to see the angry face of Adrian's right in front of him, Darius behind him as well. So deep in thought he was he didn't realize they followed him here. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention on a mission; no doubt if Draco found out he'd have to do far worse training with him then Lex.

"That's it Lucas, when we find the artifact no more missions for you. The master assassin was right in not letting you come in the first place-"

"Quiet Adrian." Darius said as he looked at his surroundings with more attention.

Adrian was about to brush him off when he too looked around, Lucas following suit. The room and the manor in general were quiet as expected for there were no occupants residing here currently. The only exception of the supposed silence to the estate was the sound of wind coming from the open window at the end of the room.

As Darius gazed at the window he could see the hint of their own reflection from the polished glass. However, looking at the top right reflection of the window was a barely visible form of someone crouching low holding a wand that glowed red.

"Someone else is here. " He said as he spun around and attempted to fire a spell.

"Stuptefy!" The crouched figure of a man yelled.

Darius easily dodged the spell and followed Adrian and Lucas towards the corner of the room.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Adrian said blasting a hole through the room and leading them out to the corridor, avoiding the dozens of magical users who blocked the entrance to the room they just entered.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black silently cursed as he raced to follow the two assassins and apprentice, dozens of Order members and aurors following behind. He was silently thankful that they scouted the area before the assassins could arrive. Thanks to Kingsley whose mother was a member of the Shafiq family, Shackbolt opened the wards for them alone stalling enough time for the assassins to break the ward and not be suspicious. Sirius had no doubt should they be successful in their capture Kingsley and the rest of the Order members would put up much stronger wards that won't easily be broken down by these assassins.

"Reducto!"

"Impedimenta!"


	7. Ch:5 Kill Two Birds With One Stone

_**Disclaimer: Inspired by**_ _ **the fan fiction story "Darkness Within" by Kurinoone. I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to J K Rowling and Kurinoone for the inspiration to write this story.**_

 **AN: I'm sorry if it seemed I abandoned this story. I am currently working on another one that I'm sure I'll finish before this one. If you want to check it out feel free to. I'd also like to remind you once again that I'll be editing my stories myself and that if I make a spelling mistake or improper grammar then it's probably something I missed when checking. I hope you'd forgive me.**

 **(Also, after writing this story I realized that writing fighting scenes especially involving spells is not my strong point in writing. I apologize for probably the thousand time that writing the fight/dueling scenes may not be up to your expectations...)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**

"Speech"

 **"Flashback"**

" _Thoughts/Emphasis"_

* * *

Malcom looked at his betrothed, "He was this close Daphne. The next time I meet him he'll demand answers from me."

Daphne pointed out, "It's not that bad Malcom if your father were to find out."

"It's not him finding out that worries me. It's what he'll do should he find out what we've been hiding."

Daphne gave him a sad smile and leaned in giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Then I guess we'll have to stick to our plan."

Malcom nodded as he looked at her and was about to reply when they were interrupted by one of Daphne's novices who went by the name of Lex, "Forgive me for interrupting master, but there's been a commotion in the training hall."

He sighed and gestured Daphne to follow him, "Very well, lead the way Lex."

"Yes master."

* * *

"You what?!" Draco yelled his voice clearly of anger. His piercing gaze directed at Martha an ace loyal only to Malcom. _Or so she should be, he silently added for she clearly went against his cousins orders._

"Calm down Draco, it can't be that bad." Alex said behind him. Fedor was about to make a sarcastic remark when he was silenced by Alex's glare. Meanwhile Emily silently told her twin not to interfere; therefore the rest of the elites watched the scene.

"I didn't expect them to take this long." Martha, one of Malcom's aces replied in a quiet and trembling voice.

Draco looked at her angrily and turned around taking deep breaths. Many assassins who stood by tried their best to avoid meeting his gaze. The training hall no longer being used for its purpose as many watched the commotion unfold, rarely have they seen elite falcon being this angry, much less towards Malcom's trusted assassins the aces.

Looking back at her again he pointed his wand at her, "He specifically told you not to. If Malcom were to find out what you've done-"

"If I were to find out what?"

Draco turned around suddenly and pointed his wand towards the crowd of novices who parted away for their master assassin. Malcom strode confidently with Daphne walking next to him silently.

Draco seeing his cousin lowered his wand, "Your aces let Lucas accompany them on a mission and they have not returned since."

Daphne's eyes widened and stepped forward demanding answers, "Which aces?"

"Darius and... Adrian."

She looked at Martha and was about to berate her when She heard Malcom take a deep breath.

Malcom stood silently nearly emotionless if it weren't for the tightening of his jaw and the clenching of his fists.

"Which mission are they on?" He said in a frighteningly quiet voice.

Martha didn't meet his gaze and continued to look down, "The artifact retrieval in the Shafiq estate."

Tensions only increased when a ring on Malcom wore glowed brightly, meaning a distress signal that can only be concluded from said aces.

He looked at the other assassins and with a cold voice barked, "Get back to work all of you!"

The novices fearing their master's wrath scrambled back to their own devices, doing their best to ignore the current situation.

Malcom looked at the Pierre twins, "I trust you'll take care of the rest of the assignments."

Nathanial nodded for his sister, "We'll finish them before you even come back."

Draco spoke up as Daphne stood behind him, "Daphne and I are coming with you."

"Very well. Fedor, Alex you know what to do."

Fedor and Alex nodded. They knew that they were to take charge in his absence.

Malcom turned around to leave, Daphne and Draco made their way to follow, "They'll be alright I hope."

Draco looked at Daphne, "Lucas will be fine. It's just the two aces I'd worry about. They should of known better then bringing Lucas along when we're involved in the war."

"Hurry up you two!" Malcom called from the exit way.

The two immediately followed him out of the building and outside so they could apperate to the estate.

* * *

"So do you plan on telling me what exactly the artifact is?"

Adrian looked at him, "Quiet and no questions. You're not supposed to be here in the first place."

Lucas sighed annoyed, "Technically _we're_ not supposed to be here in the first place

"Lucas, just do me a favor and shut up."

Lucas's nearly snapped back when Darius nudged him on the shoulder, "I suggest you listen to him if I were you."

"Fine I'll be quiet."

They continued walking passed the many corridors of the Shafiq estate. Lucas knew that they were far from the exit now since the long corridors seemed to continue on forever. There was barely any light with the exception of Darius and Adrian's lumos spell making it easier for them to see.

Turning another corridor Lucas followed behind the two assassins when he noticed something peculiar nearby.

"Lucas get back here!" Darius whispered loudly.

Lucas ignored him and shot straight passed the corridor away from them, plunging himself into darkness and further away from the exit. He knew that disobeying Darius and Adrian especially on a mission he wasn't supposed to be on would lead to trouble but he needed to confirm what he saw.

Finding the room at the end of the corridor he took a step in with the memory of why he went this way in the first place.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **"Please not Lucas! Not Lucas Please!"**

 **"Step aside!" The man hissed and took an object out of his cloak. It appeared to be a long stick, its tip glowing emerald green. A wand perhaps, it looked quite similar to the one Harry had.**

 **"No, not Lucas!"**

 **"Avada Kedavra!"**

 **A jet of green light shot out and the last thing he saw was the billowing of that dark and foreboding tattered cloak he wore.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

A long black curtain continued to billow in the wind from the open window. Said curtain was tattered similar to the tattered cloak he saw years ago. He heaved a sigh, " _idiot" he thought. He knew deep down that he was just seeing things, for that cloak was burned two years ago and the body with it._

"Lucas were you not listening?!"

Said boy looked up to see the angry face of Adrian's right in front of him, Darius behind him as well. So deep in thought he was he didn't realize they followed him here. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention on a mission; no doubt if Draco found out he'd have to do far worse training with him then Lex.

"That's it Lucas, when we find the artifact no more missions for you. The master assassin was right in not letting you come in the first place-"

"Quiet Adrian." Darius said as he looked at his surroundings with more attention.

Adrian was about to brush him off when he too looked around, Lucas following suit. The room and the manor in general were quiet as expected for there were no occupants residing here currently. The only exception of the supposed silence to the estate was the sound of wind coming from the open window at the end of the room.

As Darius gazed at the window he could see the hint of their own reflection from the polished glass. However, looking at the top right reflection of the window was a barely visible form of someone crouching low holding a wand that glowed red.

"Someone else is here." He said as he spun around and attempted to fire a spell.

"Stuptefy!" The crouched figure of a man yelled.

Darius easily dodged the spell and followed Adrian and Lucas towards the corner of the room.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Adrian said blasting a hole through the room and leading them out to the corridor, avoiding the dozens of magical users who blocked the entrance to the room they just entered.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black silently cursed as he raced to follow the two assassins and apprentice, dozens of Order members and aurors following behind. He was silently thankful that they scouted the area before the assassins could arrive. Thanks to Kingsley whose mother was a member of the Shafiq family, Shackbolt opened the wards for them alone stalling enough time for the assassins to break the ward and not be suspicious. Sirius had no doubt should they be successful in their capture Kingsley and the rest of the Order members would put up much stronger wards that won't easily be broken down by these assassins.

"Reducto!"

"Impedimenta!"

Adrian dodged the first spell and immediately pushed Lucas away from the other one. Turning a corner they immediately ran passed what he knew would be the east wing of the manor, near the main entrance and their exit.

"Lucas keep up!" Darius yelled.

Lucas was running as fast as he could behind them, knowing his speed wasn't enough Darius lifted him up and carried him instead.

"Hey!" Lucas yelped.

"You can complain after we're out of this situation."

"It's a trap Darius, they knew we were coming." Adrian said between gasps.

Darius nodded in agreement and cast a distress signal for their master. He knew they might not escape with the amount of Aurors tailing them. It was better to be scolded and punished by Malcom then to return the apprentice injured

Adrian recognized them as Aurors and the Order members and knew only one thing they could be after. He looked at Lucas who was still demanding to be put down by Darius.

Taking a deep breath he slowed his pace, light from the Aurors spells upon mid cast could still be seen further behind.

"I'll be behind you Darius, take the apprentice and go!"

Darius nodded silently, "Are you sure you can take all of them out?"

"Wait what?!" Lucas said.

Adrian ignored Lucas and looked at Darius, "Most likely if you two are out of the way. I'll take a few of them out the best I can. I'll be behind you before you even pass the anti aperation wards."

Without further stalling Darius ran ahead with a hesitant Lucas still in his arms looking at Adrian as he stayed in the corridor.

Three Aurors came into view, he immediately casted, "Avada Kedavra."

The Auror was too surprised to dodge and fell victim to the curse; the other two quickly defended themselves.

"Reducto!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Adrian dodged both spells and aimed for a wall nearby, "Expulso!"

The spell hit its target. The wall exploded hitting both aurors and their fallen comrade. Adrian sighed in relief and quickly ran ahead when he heard more of them coming behind.

"Damn it!" He knew he should've shifted into his grim form. Sirius ran as fast as he could, he knew he wasn't the fastest Auror wizard, his point was further proven when a minute ago Jace, Hugo and Morice ran ahead. All three were junior Aurors young and energetic, no doubt wanting the glory of capturing one of the Mortez.

Turning past the corridor of the maze like manor he was greeted with the same sight as the day prior. Like the ministry incident yesterday he ran towards the bodies of the three Aurors. Jace he checked was no longer breathing but Hugo and Morice were alive but were bleeding badly.

"Sirius run ahead we'll take care of them!" Marlene McKinnon a healer and Order member said.

He nodded and quickly left shifting into Padfoot. Sirius knew that they wouldn't be able to get out. Half of the other aurors and order members were outside waiting for them. Said Aurors were also waiting for him to arrive, the Master Assassin. Based on Eric's reports should the Dark Prince find out what they'd done that he would come and therefore the trap would be set.

* * *

"They're coming, I can hear their footsteps." Remus Lupin told James using his werewolf senses to the best of his ability. James Potter nodded, taking out his wand he gestured Kingsley and the others to get ready. The rest of the order and aurors stood outside just in case Sirius group couldn't take them down first. The plan was to trap them both ways and attack them once they were inside the estate.

"Remember everyone these are the assassins we're dealing with. Constant Vigilance!" Moody practically yelled as not long later they heard a commotion and out of the entrance came two robed figures carrying a smaller robed figure. James immediately assumed it was the two aces Eric reported and the apprentice being the smaller figure in one of their arms.

One of the robed assassins threw what appeared to be several throwing knives at James who dodged most of them while avoiding the rest with a shield charm. Remus did the same thing but still hissed in pain when one of the knives made a small cut on his left arm.

He turned around facing his friend, "Are you alright Remus?"

Remus looked at him, "I'm fine. The blade was probably made of silver."

James was still worried for his friend but he knew they still needed to take down the assassins. Currently, Kingsley and Moody were fighting them head on as both assassins fought against them while protecting the apprentice who occasionally was firing spells behind them.

"Stuptefy!"

"Reducto!"

"Protego!" Adrian yelled saving Lucas from an incoming spell. He knew there were too many of them that even Darius and he couldn't face together, especially with the mad one-eyed senior Auror blocking their escape. Adrian knew that they were still far away from the border where the apperation wards stood. The same wards that Darius and he carelessly failed to bring down leading them unable to apperate out, Darius having already tried to apperate.

Darius looked at Lucas, "At least try to dodge them."

"I am!" Lucas called back as he dodged an incoming spell last minute. Lucas fired a curse again then grabbed one his throwing knives from his robes while stepping out from behind his protectors.

"There's the apprentice someone stun him!" Moody ordered from the side as he furiously fired dozens of curses.

James attempted to follow Mad Eye's orders when he was knocked off his feet. Hitting the ground, he looked up several other Aurors even Moody fell to the ground when a figure strode by, shadows moving along their arms. Dressed in dark robes the figure appeared to be of a female her face nearly covered by her long hood as she stood protectively beside two other figures dressed in dark robes with long hoods. James eyes widened as their target arrived, the master assassin, the Dark Prince was finally here.

At the sight of the familiar figures of Malcom, Daphne and Draco he didn't know if he should feel relieved or worried for what's to come next. When said Master Assassin approached, Lucas felt a sense of foreboding as Malcom strode angrily towards them; meanwhile Draco and Daphne were keeping the aurors and order members at bay.

* * *

As Malcom approached them he looked at Darius and Adrian the aces tasked to protect him, "I'll deal with the two of you later."

Said aces nodded both looked concerned and gave a futile apology to him in which Malcom ignored then decided to assist the elite assassins in dueling against the aurors.

Malcom then looked at his apprentice with his piercing gaze. Turning his back on him he then blocked Lucas from an incoming spell sent his way and proceeded by firing curses towards an auror meanwhile speaking to him in a quiet voice, "I thought I told you no assignments without my permission."

At first Lucas didn't register what Malcom said until he the flash of anger and annoyance in his eyes which further concluded him dread should they make it back what Malcom would do. After all, even the apprentice isn't safe from the Master Assassin's displeasure.

Malcom sighed then glanced at him, "Get behind Darius and Adrian and cover for them."

Lucas looked at him confused, "What?"

"Did Lex teach you nothing Lucas? You're in a battle; you might as well make yourself useful and help your so called sworn protectors."

Without a word Lucas nodded in understanding and rushed towards the aces and helped Darius duel with a female bubble-gum colour haired junior Auror.

Although badly bruised and sore James recovered from being knocked down and knew now was his chance at attack. The Dark Prince strode confidently towards him, his wand held in a loose grip.

"Reducto!"

"Bombarda!"

Malcom dodged the first spell and silently cast a shield charm on the next one. They continued to trade spells both dodging and shielding them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Auror James Potter asked.

James could tell the Dark Prince was no longer interested in their duel. Personally James thought there was something uneasy about the so called Dark Prince and master assassin. It unsettled him in their duel that the Prince was using minor curses that were less dangerous to attack with and barely any dark spells. Either Perhaps the Prince wanted the duel to last longer or Merlin knows what but James knew there must be some reason.

"Step out of the way Potter!" The assassin yelled his wand aimed at him.

"I don't think so." James said.

Malcom sighed; he was getting tired of this. Pointing his wand he yelled, "Reducto! Confrigo!"

James Potter quickly dodged the curse but was shocked when the blasting curse although missed still caused impact on him when its flames burned his arm as the curse exploded, making him kneel and holding his right arm in pain. Briefly he looked up to see the Dark Prince standing in front of him, his wand pointed at his head.

The tip of the Dark Prince's wand glowed bright red illuminating his features and revealing a pair of gray eyes that James swore looked green. Said face marked with runes and a wyvern covering the side of his face was the young man who neither looked older than a Hogwarts sixth year gazed at him with his cold face. He was definitely an aristocrat James noted with some features similar to those of the Blacks. James also couldn't help but think how familiar the Dark Prince's face was while not as visible in the cloudy day and the long hood creating shadows to hide his face. Perhaps it was due to the Dark Prince's similar looks to Sirius but then again they were related due to Padfoot being Bellatrix's cousin.

Deep in thought he was then broken out of his reverie when the Master Assassin spoke, "I told you to get out of my way Potter." Then casting a curse, "Rectumse-"

"Petrificus Totalis!

"Expulso!"

"Difindo!"

Malcom halted mid casting and turned around silently casting a redirect spell for the Bombarda causing the auror to dodge the incoming charm then conjured a shield charm when he couldn't dodge the other two spells. Unfortunately, when said two spells were casted he immediately had to drop the shield charm when he was surprised to feel pain along his right shoulder and neck. Instinctively reaching for his shoulder, his hood fell revealing his face and his hand immediately withdrew when he felt something wet. Looking at his hands was the red liquid of what he knew was blood and looking up he saw the mocking smile of the one whom casted the cutting curse. The same grey eyes as his own stood Sirius Black; behind him were Remus Lupin and several other Aurors and order members who were nearly surrounding him.

"That's for hurting my friend." Sirius spoke up.

James looked relieved at the sight of Sirius and was about to speak when several of his fellow aurors raised their wands.

"Stuptefy!"

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Surprised, Malcom quickly raised a shield to protect himself but with the force of several powerful spells the spell broke and he was impacted by the explosive charm. The force of the spell sending him metres away from where he stood his back beginning to ache from the force of the impact. Malcom had no doubt he broke something from that fall.

"Malcom!" Draco yelled.

Malcom looked at his friend who stood in front of him protecting him from an incoming spell as he got up slowly still in pain. Quietly Draco whispered for only his cousin to hear, "We have to get out of here now."

"I know that. I want you to take Daphne, Lucas and the aces and get out of here now."

Draco looked at him as if he was joking, "And leave you behind?"

Nodding at his question Malcom stood to his full height and went in front of Draco. He knew they were only a few metres away from the border of the anti apperation wards, but they needed someone to hold the Order members off for them to escape. The only suitable person to stay behind was himself since Malcom was more than capable of taking them on although injured. The only thing blocking their way was several Aurors that he knew Draco and Daphne could easily take out on their own.

Thankfully, Draco had the decency to follow his orders although rather reluctantly as he slowly walked backwards and grabbed a hold of Daphne's arm.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked concerned.

"We need to leave now." Draco replied softly.

"What? No, not without Malcom!"

Draco ignored her pleas and gestured Adrian and Darius to take Lucas and do the same. Adrian was confused at first but Darius nodded his head in understanding and carried Lucas while running towards the end of the wards. Adrian followed Darius by running ahead to make clear path by taking down the Aurors who stood in front of them. Lucas meanwhile was trying his best to free himself from Darius hold not wanting to leave Malcom behind.

"Malcom!"

"Malcom!"

Said person sighed in relief when he saw them cross the anti apperation wards, he ignored his apprentice calling his name and looked at the wizards and witches with their wands pointed at him surrounding him. They no longer seemed interested in the others as they made it pass the anti aperation wards. Ever so slowly Malcom looked as more of them surrounded him and in the corner of his eye something caught his attention. Aiming his wand to his right, his left hand meanwhile was holding his shoulder where his wound lay trying his best to stop the bleeding. The blood loss was making him dizzy but he ignored the pain in favour of staying alert.

Behind several Aurors to his right appeared bursts of flames and the loud cry of a Phoenix. When the flames disappeared stood the figure of the old man Malcom dreaded to see. The old man's Phoenix stood on his shoulders watching the scene unfold.

"Dumbledore. So was this your plan, kill two birds with one stone? You attack my apprentice by setting a trap to lure me here. " He muttered softly.

Albus Dumbledore heard him and smiled sadly, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

 **AN: Just to be clear once again that I apologize for any grammar or/and spelling mistakes. It was not my intention and I apologize once again. I'd also like to say writing the duels and fight scenes is not easy for me but it's a challenge I welcome and hope to improve on.**

 **Thankyou once again for commenting/reviewing and your advice has helped me a lot with my writing. I'd also like to thank those who've read my stories. I'd also like to say I don't have an exact date on when to post chapter six of Tainted Loyalties but I can say that I'm currently working on it now that I've finished writing this. It will take longer for me as I mentioned early that I am currently working on another story but once I'm done it I plan to get back to this one. Also, since I'm traveling this month it might take me even longer but non the less I still plan on updating both stories. Overall thankyou for having the patience to wait for me to update my story thankyou so much!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


End file.
